


Taking back the prompts

by One_eyed_God



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depending on the prompts I'm given there will be more tags added, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_eyed_God/pseuds/One_eyed_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll post the prompts I've been given on Tumblr. If you want to send me one, feel free: I'm shippingismypersonalhell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first prompt I've written! Yay! Thank to the wonderful Lanxborealis for sending me this cute idea: "You should write me some good ole Underage!Dipper and adult!Demon!Bill doing something cutesy together like playing hide and seek or something". It's set in their Once upon a time trilogy AU. Check out Life is a fairy tale, the first part of a trilogy they wrote (hint: it's awesome)!

He was running, dry leaves crunching under his feet as he tried to make as little noise as possible. His hand came to press onto his mouth, trying to suppress his heavy breath. He had to stop, leaning against the hard bark of one of the numerous trees surrounding him.

He wasn’t alone – he could feel it.

It’s okay, he reminded himself, you’re going to be okay.

His little body – the body of a twelve years old unused to such exercise – wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. Dipper made his body run a few more meters. The woods were completely silent, no sound of singing birds, nor of busy insects. There were no squirrels in the trees or foxes chasing rabbits around. He could still feel the golden magic around him, freezing time in the forest while the game was on.

 He had to suppress a smile, as he heard a light laughter echo through the woods.

He wouldn’t lose, not this time.

( _was it a ghost, petting his hair – and when did he lose his cap?_ )

He ran again, his legs burning from so much fleeing, his breath short and wild, used his hands to evade some branches on his way. But he didn’t see the root and with a resonating “oof” he fell on the ground. He felt his knees get scratched, some mud get caught on his shirt and jacket.

“Ugh, that hurt…” Dipper couldn’t complain too long though, because he would be heard and _found_. So he got up quickly, dusted his clothes and took a long breath.

But before he could start running again, a pair of arms closed around his middle, effectively trapping him. He wiggled, trying to escape, giggling and trashing playfully around.

“I got you little sapling.” Dipper felt a hot breath against his ear, and lips stretched into a smile ( _amused, a grinning face with loving eyes a burning stare_ ).

“You cheated!” He said, voice cracking because of the laughter he couldn’t hold anymore. “You used your powers to find me!”

“Wasn’t that the point, my sweet? To find you and hold you like one would with a prize of war? And as a god, isn’t it normal that I use the powers I have at my disposition to find my dear little tree?”

Agile fingers came to caress his sides and he couldn’t help but giggle again, squirming to escape the tickling.

“Ahahaha, stop it Bill! That’s not – hahahaha – fair!”

Dipper felt Bill’s smile widen against his neck, sharp teeth grazing his skin ( _and oh, did it feel good? It was weird, to be against the man – god – like that, his entire body fitting snugly against the bigger one_ ).

“Still, I won, even if by unusual means. Now, what about my reward?”

Dipper laughed harder, as the wind howled, moved the leaves in the trees, the noise of chirping birds, little insects and other inhabitants of the woods came back to life. Their game of hide and seek was over now, and Dipper felt the magic around them die slowly, coming back to surround Bill. They both seemed to glow for a moment, before the golden halo disappeared back into its master.

“Mpf. I guess you did catch me.” Dipper hid his smile in his first and faked a pout, knowing Bill would tease him even more if he gave in too easily.

“I did yes.” He gasped when he felt part of his neck get kissed. It felt intimate, even more so than the close hug they were sharing. “And when the hunter finally catches his prey, he can do whatever he wants with it, can’t he?”

Dipper rolled his eyes, reaching behind him to lightly slap Bill’s head.

“No, not “whatever”. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. Maybe.”

Bill laughed, a loud sound scaring some crows on the trees above them. It seemed happy and carefree, something Dipper was never sure he should associate with the god trapped in these woods.

“A kiss then.” It was a simple whisper against his ear, and he shivered.

“That’s it? You already get one every time I go home!” Dipper felt Bill shrug.

“So? The more I get, the happier I am. And you want to keep me happy don’t you?”

Dipper laughed and let himself be turned so he faced Bill. When they were close like that, it felt weird, how _tall_ the god was compared to him, a simple twelve years old. Dipper put his hands on Bill’s chest, stroking a bit the jacket, and felt Bill place his head on his head, heard him smell his hair – it wasn’t the weirdest thing Bill had done around him.

“Get on with it Bill!” He glared playfully and Bill chuckled. He always seemed to laugh around Dipper.

“Yes, yes, your highness.”

Then there were lips on his own, warm and dry. It felt weird, like always but good too, familiar and cherished. He _liked_ Bill’s kisses, because they made him feel good, left him in a strange state between dizzy and happy.

A tongue lapped on his mouth and he opened it – to accept the wet muscle or to protest against that wetness, he wasn’t sure. He never was sure around Bill. It was always surprises, discoveries of things only _adults_ did. Exploring, kissing. It was exciting in a way, because oh boy did he like braving the rules.

And Bill liked breaking them with him apparently.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt by lanx: Dipper laying with Bill and falling asleep and Bill picking him up and cradling him in his lap and Dipper waking up in Bill's arms.
> 
> It's pretty short but I hope you like it! Again, it's set in the OUATT AU, by Lanx.

“It’s getting late Pine Tree. You should go home.” Bill whispered, watching as the sun disappeared under the horizon. They were laying in a clearing, admiring the colors of the evening clouds. They reminded Bill of the good old times, when his talons were full of his enemies’ blood, though he was sure his little sapling had more innocent thoughts. If he concentrated enough, he could almost see them, the traitors, their throat slit and their red ( _ red, red, red _ ) blood falling down his face, as he laughs, laughs again and again. But then he remembered, he wasn’t free yet, the woods were still his jail and the precious child lost in them, the key to his freedom.

 

Speaking of whom…

 

“Pine Tree?”

 

A light snore was his only answer and his chuckled, brushing his fingers against the forehead, counting the little dots on his sapling’s forehead. Traced with a finger the closed eyes, the little nose and the plump lips, which opened under the slight pressure. Dipper groaned and turned his head away, burying himself in the god’s lap, his little hands going around Bill’s middle to press them against each other.

 

Bill, terrifying god, killer and eater of his peers, feared Pharaoh who had to be trapped to be stopped in his killing spree, was used as a teddy bear. And strangely enough, coming from the tiny human with the too big eyes, the smile that could illuminate his boring life better than the brightest fairy, the intimate gesture didn’t bother him. Huh. He was becoming soft, he knew that, but couldn’t bring himself to care – because that was for Dipper, and only for him. Slowly, he picked the boy up, settling his sleeping body comfortably between his open legs, pressing the boy’s head against his torso and settling the small cap aside, so he could caress Dipper’s hair to his heart’s content.

 

“Now, little tree, that’s not very safe, to let yourself so open. One could take advantage.” Bill murmured, letting his hair brush against Dipper’s cheeks, his mouth so close to Dipper’s that he could feel the child’s light breath. “Wake up~” He sang lightly, and he kissed his boy’s lips, hungry for his unique taste.

 

Dipper blinked and yawned, his pretty eyes unfocused for a moment, before he realized where he was and let out a small cry, tried to get up, because even if that was  _ Bill _ , he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be in his lap like that, although he wasn’t sure if that was because of the unsaid rule “Boys don’t climb into a grown man’s lap” or the “Don’t get too comfortable around a mysterious god trapped in a forest”. But Bill was quicker and trapped him in a hug, inhaling through his nose Dipper’s scent, nose buried in his neck, tongue darting out to lick some of that tempting flesh.

 

“Good evening, little prince.” Bill chuckled again, and Dipper joined him, even if the tip of his ears were red because  _ who was a prince? _ “I think it’s time for you to go home and rest.”

 

“But I spent almost all my time with you sleeping!” Dipper protested, moving around to pout at Bill. What an adorable sight that was, so Bill couldn’t help but steal another kiss, much to Dipper’s dismay: “Stop that! I’m serious!”

 

“Well then, you’ll have to sleep a lot tonight, so tomorrow we can go on another adventure. I have so many things to show you, my little Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper’s mouth hung open and if Bill lent in a bit, he would be able to slide his tongue inside this delicious mouth, to steal it and ravage it.

  
So many things indeed.


	3. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a third prompt! (I'm productive, it's weird) This one was asked by a kind anon. It's Des Brins d'Or Dans Tes Yeux (a fic written by lanxborealis and I) in the Hipster!AU. The only things you have to know, though, is that 1) Dipper has pink hair and is a grumpy smol gamer. 2) Paz is his fabulous bestfriend who's currently friends with Will (Gideon Gleeful's cousin) 3) Bill is a hipster that is not even present in this prompt.
> 
> The prompt was: Can I prompt you some Hipster Au Pacifica and Dipper spending time together? Like Pacifica being really motherly towards Dipper, like scolding him for not eating healthily and for looking like a homeless. Also how his untouched up roots are disgusting. I love their dynamics and your writing is amazing!
> 
> Hope you like it y'all! :D

“Oh my god Dipper, your room is disgusting.” Pacifica said with a frown as she stepped inside the bedroom and avoided with a grimace a dirty sock. The room was, as always, dark and messy, clothes spreaded everywhere, along with books, manga and other nerdy stuff. The curtains were closed so that the only light was the TV. Last time she argued about it, Dipper had grumbled something about the “light reflection distracting him” and now, she simply walked over the window to open them, not even trying to ask for permission.

 

“Thanks Paz, love you too.” Was Dipper’s only answer, his eyes still staring intensely at the screen of his tv. He was playing an action game, groaning each time he took a hit and then swearing until he managed to kill every enemy on the bright screen. Pacifica rolled her eyes.

 

“You didn’t even listen did you?” In a single gesture, she opened the blue and white curtains, only to find that Dipper had _also_ closed the shutters.

 

“Nope!” He said with a grin, still not looking at her. She smiled, fond and just a tiny bit annoyed. But of course, he knew just how deadly her wrath could be, so he quickly finished his level and then turned the tv and the console off. “So, what’s up Paz?”

 

She raised her eyebrows as she opened the window, while he stretched and yawned.

 

“You’re the one who called me here. At _eight am in the morning_ might I add, and I still feel kinda murderous so get on with it before I decide that Will is my new best friend.”

 

The light from the sun finally managed to enter the room, illuminating even more how dirty it was. There stains on the carpet - she _hoped_ it was soda - and empty cans and boxes of noodles. Ugh.

 

“Please, the poor guy couldn’t even dream of being as cool as me.” Dipper laughed and yawned again. Even from her spot near the window, she could see the bags under his eyes - he probably didn’t sleep that night again, which explained why he called her that early. “I mean, he _still_ shakes like a leaf every time he sees you and you’ve been friends for what, months?”

 

“At least his bedroom is clean. And he doesn’t wake me up to brag about his nonexistent social skills.” Pacifica snapped. “Now my dear, why did you want to see me?

 

“Ooooh touchy.” Dipper only said, then pointed to his pink hair. A bit of the roots were starting to show, their deep brown horribly clashing with the rest of the dyed hair. Pacifica rolled her eyes again, and her sleeves up her elbow.

 

“Words dear or I’m shaving your head.”

 

She wished she could have recorded the small cry escaping Dipper’s mouth at that perspective because it was really _unmanly_. But of course, it didn’t last long enough for her to wipe out her phone and record it, so instead she simply extended her hand, waiting for Dipper to catch on and give her the box of pink dye.

 

Since the first time he had “did” his hair ( _Mabel was still giggling about that time_ ), Pacifica had taken the reins because oh dear it had been ugly. The fact that he now expected her to do it on a Sunday early in the morning probably meant he had a date with Cipher later and didn’t want to show up with ugly hair… Which showed how deeply he cared for the boy.

 

“So, I expect you will be showering after that because my dear, you _smell_.” He simply muttered something about Bill “liking” his smell, which prompted another laugh from Pacifica. “Yes sweetie, he likes it, but I’m pretty sure he’s talking about your natural odor, not the stink of sweat, dye and other lovely perfumes you caught during your stay in this shithole you call bedroom.”

 

Well at least, they’d have something to do while the dye took hold on the hair.

 

“Hey Paz…”

 

He stood up, following her to the bathroom to take some towels, and the brushes and pins she had left there the last time she dyed his hair. Dipper seemed unsure, almost fragile and Pacifica remembered a time where the boy before her was a broken little thing, that Mabel and her had fixed to the best of their abilities - and yet sometimes, the cracks still showed.

 

She took his hand as he led her in the corridors, and squeezed, an encouragement for him to go on.

 

“Do you think I… Do you think I deserve him…? I mean, he’s _so_ …” His free hand moved in a weird gesture, trying to say a word that escaped him. Cipher was certainly something and despite the friendly rivality Pacifica and him shared, she was - almost - grateful for the love he offered Dipper so freely.

 

At first, she was at loss for words, something rare coming from her. Then she wanted to laugh and slap him jokingly on the head, to say _of course silly_ but she knew that for once, Dipper was looking for advice, reassuring words. For once, he wasn’t closed, his heart caged in protecting chains, keeping everyone else at bay. She couldn’t help but feel that this too, was because Cipher was here now, gently coaxing Dipper out of his shell where everyone else - Mabel and her included - had failed.

 

They reached the bathroom, a medium-sized room with wooden walls and white floor. Without an hesitation, he took the nearest chair and sat down, waiting for her to both answer and start to take care of his dirty hair. She took the necessary tools in the closet and, with a gentle hand, started to brush the unruly roots.

 

“Dipper… You know, before we met, I was incredibly lonely. You and Mabel, you brought colour to a grey world that meant so little to me… I was supposed to have everything I would ever need or want and yet I was unhappy.” She pressed her lips to the top of the head of her best friend, sensing him trembling just a bit. “So yes, Dipper I think you deserve him. I think you deserve the world, and if that’s what he is to you, then I’ll help both of you.”

 

_And if he breaks your heart, then I’ll break him_ , she didn’t add, because it was obvious. She’d never let anyone hurt Dipper. Not even Cipher.

 

Dipper didn’t answer her, shrugging and letting her work in silence. Minutes passed, and they both enjoyed their comfortable closeness. Then when the dye was resting, they moved back to the bedroom, both to clean it a bit - if only for Pacifica’s peace of mind - and to chose good clothes for a date.

 

“You have to wear something that brings out your colours, my dear.” She told him with a smile when he suggested his usual hoodie - that probably hadn’t seen a washing machine for quite some time. In the end, she selected a pale pink shirt with _Marina and the Diamonds_ written with a black and elegant calligraphy ( _something he probably didn’t buy himself_ ), and a black pair of jeans that wouldn’t clash with his eyes of hair colour. Perfect.

 

“You spoil me Paz, y’know.” Dipper laughed with a hand scratching the back of his neck. This time, she allowed herself to flick lightly his nose, laughed when he yelped ( _in a manly manner of course_ ).

 

“As I said, only the best for you, my sweet.”

 

Once the dye was ready to be washed out, Dipper went back into the bathroom alone, to take a shower - she insisted he washed himself _entirely_ , much to his dismay. Pacifica waited outside, humming to herself to the sound of the water running and Dipper singing. Not that he knew she could hear him - poor soul, he would die of embarrassment. Or try to blackmail her.

 

She browsed her phone until he went back out, hair ( _and towel_ ) a flashy pink, his clothes clinging to his still wet body. With a fond grin, she reached out to fully dry his head, phone back inside her pocket.

 

“So… You and Will, uh?” He whispered with a smirk when she took it back as it ringed. She grinned back, waved a playful finger at him.

 

“Tututut, none of that my dear, that’s none of your business and you know it.”

 

“But Paaaaaaz,” He whined, his eyes twinkling mischievously, “He’s _Gleeful’s_ cousin.” She threw the towel at him.

 

“And you’re dating a hipster wearing both glasses and an eyepatch for _aesthetics_. Oh and tell me, has he agreed to go to Starbucks yet?”

 

“Touché.”

 

Then he was on her, strands of her in her mouth, his nose against her neck and his arms around her, tight with something akin to worry. She gripped his shoulders and caressed his head, wondered why he was so _anxious_.

 

“Just - just be careful okay Paz? I don’t wanna see you hurt.” She heard grumbled near her collarbone. In these moments, she was happy she was _way_ taller than him, and thus able to truly wrap her arms around him, to _protect_ him, like a mother around her child ( _though her child would have way more taste in fashion of course_ ).

 

“What brought this on, darling? You know I’m always careful.” She tried to laugh, but worry tightened her throat around the sound and what came out was more of a choked noise.

 

“It’s just, you know, you’re my rock, you’re always here when I need you, I wanna - I want to return the favor… If you’re ever…” His voice shook, and he took a deep, shaking breath. He was hiding something, trying to divert her attention from him before - oh.

 

“Ford is coming isn’t he?” The silence was enough to answer her and she tensed with anger, frustration. Stanford Pines was… He was maybe the only man she was willing to go to prison for. If she could, she’d sent him away, far from Dipper - as far as she could, even if it meant never seeing Dipper again, facing his wrath and sadness. “Do you want me to come over?”

 

He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Nah, Bill’s already coming and I know you and him aren’t on the best of terms. Plus, poor Will would feel left out, wouldn’t he?”

 

Ah, so that’s why he was worried about Will. Dipper was so worried about Ford, he thought he was going to _monopolize_ Pacifica.

 

“Hush child. I’ll sleep with Mabel - I haven’t spent enough time with her anyway. Cipher and I get along just fine, if only for your sake. And if you’re worried about Will, you’ll just have to make him come along, won’t you?”

 

Well, if Will wasn’t too terrified to come, but she’ll deal with that when the time came.

 

“Now honey, let’s cheer you up before Bill arrives. You wouldn’t want him to see your sad, sad frown, right?”

 

It earned her a laugh and she let herself relax. Everything would be fine.                                                                                                                                                                                           


End file.
